Shinigami's After Dark: The Twist
by Kisuke.LikeABoss
Summary: An unthinkable event, with an inappropriate couple! There will be consequences for drinking too much, at the Ulquihime wedding. Rated M. Excerpt from "Bleach Wedding: Shinigami's After Dark". **LEMON** Bleach Owned by Tite Kubo.
1. The Twist

******If you are a regular reader, welcome back to my world, if you are new to Kisuke's world, you should know, I have a tendency to use swear words, blood, and gore, as well as have some pretty messed up situations. I never really know how the story will go until after it's written, so you should always be prepared to be FUBAR'd.  
This is your *FAIR WARNING*  
If this has not deterred you, please read on, and enjoy. ;D  
Love,  
ஜ۩۞۩ஜ  
Kisuke**

**A/N: (FxM) **Hinted****

**Songs in this Chapter:  
Monster by Skillet  
Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman  
I'm Sexy and I know It by LMFAO  
I'm A Bitch by Meredith Brooks  
Halo by Beyoncé**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Twist…

The Kuchiki siblings walked stoically through the Senkaimon, nothing seemed to be amiss. Byakuya's unyielding features gave away no information as to how their time spent in the world of the living went. Nor how the wedding of Inoue Orihime and Ulquiorra Cifer went. Their quiet demeanor told no one why they had arrived back at Seireitei a whole day before schedule, just like Nakamura Izumi had. No, whatever happened to make the siblings return home seemed to be something the Kuchiki's were not sharing with anyone.

"Rukia," Byakuya's calm voice said to her. "Go to the manor, I will be there shortly. Then we can discuss the situation."

"Hai, nii-sama," Rukia replied then parted company with her brother.

When Rukia arrived at home, she went directly to her quarters and tossed herself onto the futon. She curled up and hugged her Chappy pillow, as images of last night invaded her mind. The soft touch of that strong hand, against her body. The sweet smelling breath that caressed her skin. The lean muscles that trembled when she touched them. It had finally happened! But why did it have to be **_him_**?!Why did **_he_** have to be the one to occupy that special place in her heart? And why did he have to be so damn cute, yet so vulnerable when he got himself plastered. When they spoke with each other this morning, after all that had occurred he acted like he didn't want to talk about it. Now she was back in Soul Society, and she wasn't sure what her brother was going to say about these circumstances. Rukia contemplated all the horrible ways, Byakuya and the clan elders were going to make her pay for her insolence. It was supposed to be a good night, and right up until she woke in the morning, it was.

* * *

**16 Hours ago…**

Rukia was seated at the bridesmaids table, as she watched her friend Cifer Orihime dance with Kurosaki Isshin. He had paid for the entire event, which really was no surprise to her. The man always thought of her and Orihime as his other daughters. She just never expected such indulgence, from the crystal goblets, to the sterling silver utensils. The whole affair was something out of a faerytale. Even her brother had said that this was not the hooligan style he'd come to expect of someone that was the father of Kurosaki Ichigo. Of course, a Kuchiki wedding would be more expensive and extravagant, so there really was no comparison.

Right now, all Rukia wanted to do was dance out there, like Orihime and the other guests were doing. But it seemed that when her brother insisted on accompanying her to the wedding, it wasn't to insure that she not sully the family name, but to keep her from actually having a good time. The men would begin to approach her, and then suddenly back off. When she looked back at Byakuya, his face was serenely set and his eyes were forward. Someone better dance with her, or she would make a scene that would put the Kuchiki name to shame!

"Rukia-chan! My other daughter, won't you come have a dance with me!?" Isshin's loud voice came from nowhere. When did the next song start? Rukia was wrapped up in her own thoughts, she never noticed the tough looking man come to her.

She was just about to stop him, and turn him away, when her brother spoke. "Rukia will have only one dance with you, and then please see to it that she is returned."

The two men eyed each other, as if they spoke some sort of unseen language. "My son will want a dance later, so I'm sure that won't be an issue." Isshin spoke to Byakuya as if he were a low-born lout, not fit to lick his boots.

Rukia felt she needed to defend her brother but he spoke once again. Narrowing his eyes at Isshin, he said, "I would expect nothing less from Kurosaki Ichigo. However, see to it that he asks me himself." Rukia nearly choked at the turn of events, but had no time to think on it, as Isshin lifted her from the seat and had her twirling on the dance floor.

"Nii-sama," she began, "He was acting very strange just now."

"Nah, that was just men talking," Isshin laughed. "I'm pretty sure, Byakuya knows this is a Kurosaki gig and he can't refuse the host. It would be improper."

His explanation made sense. Rukia accepted it and enjoyed her dance with Isshin. Looking slightly distracted, he brought her back to Byakuya as promised, and spoke with Ichigo. Ulquiorra was on stage now, making his speech and readying for his wedding song to Orihime. Then the substitute Shinigami was making his way towards the table. Rukia waited for Ichigo to ask properly to dance with her, as would be expected. However, that is not what happened, Ichigo just grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the dance floor. "Ichigo! You know that's going to irritate nii-sama!" Rukia laughed as she allowed herself to be lulled into the dance.

"Do I look like I actually care?" Ichigo said unenthusiastically. "That stiff doesn't want to dance, it's his problem." They laughed and danced during the groom's song. They watched as Orihime flung her arms around her husband, and then laughed as Ulquiorra grabbed her and carried her off.

Suddenly, **"Don't Fear the Reaper"** began to play, and it felt as if the entire room of guests rushed the stage. Rukia was already there when Ichigo came up beside her, "What is this, like the Shinigami theme song?" Rukia just laughed, and pointed to the stage.

Isshin was grabbing the MIC and yelling into it, "MORE COW BELL!" Then to everyone's surprise, Urahara Kisuke jumped to the stage banging one of the goblets with a silver spoon. Both men began singing the classic song.

Rukia turned to Ichigo then, and his eyes seemed not to leave the stage and the sight of his father up there singing. "Hahaha Ichigo, you should see your face!" she laughed.

The boy shook his head and smiled at the small woman. "Yea, well, it's not every day an old man, makes a fool of himself," he snorted. Then Ichigo asked something strange of her, "Hey, Rukia, do your best not to leave my side for a while."

"What!?" she shouted at him, whether because the music was so loud or because she didn't expect those words to come from him, she wasn't sure.

"I trust you, to make sure I have a good time tonight," he repeated to her.

Knowing all that he had gone through since losing his power after the fight with Sōsuke Aizen, and only just getting them back again, Rukia wanted nothing more than to see this man happy again. So she nodded her agreement. He walked over to Uryū, while Rangiku pulled her over to ask if she wanted to play 'I Never'.

"Yea, that sounds like fun!" she told the flame-haired FukuTaichō. Rukia stormed over to Byakuya. "I'm going to play a game with Matsumoto and Hisagi." She then started to walk over to the table, when Byakuya halted her pursuit.

Byakuya looked about to stop her from playing the game, but he must have saw that this was something she really wanted to do. "You will play this 'game' only if I am in attendance," he told her. That had the little Kuchiki smiling brightly as they both walked to the table.

Rangiku explained the game, and came up with a rule of having to sing a song after 5 drinks. "Kuchiki FukuTaichō, c'mere for a sec," Rangiku pulled her to the side and whispered, "I kinda want Kuchiki Taichō to loosen up, I think it would be good for both your sake's."

Rukia giggled, "Give it a shot, I doubt he'll cave." After Rangiku had Urahara join, and him suggesting Isshin join in (for the sake), Rukia thought they had finished gathering people for the game. Having already started, Byakuya was getting trampled by the group. Who, besides family members, would know that Byakuya once played the lute? Urahara Kisuke seemed to be whispering these details to the others at the table. But, Rukia wasn't upset about it, she was actually happy to find out a few things she didn't already know.

"I believe the game is stacked against me," Byakuya stated to the table.

"Oh really?" Urahara said, "Prove it. Otherwise, abide by the rules of the game."

Byakuya couldn't, so he just eyed the former captain, and turned his attention to his sister. Rukia hadn't had anything to drink yet. She looked up at him, and smiled. "Don't worry nii-sama; I know you can handle your liquor. There is no way you would put the Kuchiki name to shame, by becoming inebriated over a game." No one could tell if she was being sarcastic or truly thought, the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan really was that infallible. Apparently, Byakuya believed it, as he stood straighter.

"Alright, so, you guys enjoying yourselves out there, right?" Uryū asked the crowd. "Most of you know me, and you've been listening to the sounds of 'Quincy: The Legendary DJ'. Well, someone wants to have a go with singing to you all tonight. Kurosaki, let's go man."

Ichigo ran up to the MIC, "Hey everybody!" he yelled out. "So you all know about… well ya know, me," Ichigo joked referring to the hollow half of his soul. "So I wanted to get this one outta the way tonight," he stuck his tongue out and the DJ began the song with a loud guitar riff. The heavy melody was accompanied by a pounding of drums and Ichigo's normally coarse voice matched perfectly with the song he sang, **"Monster." **During the first verse, Ichigo removed his suit jacket, and tie, tossing them to the crowd that gathered. The girls scrambled to catch them. Then surprising everyone Renji and Sado leapt to the stage, and began to head bang along with Ichigo. He was nodding and bouncing on the stage, when Ichigo got to the chorus he ripped his white dress shirt open, exposing his bare chest.

The group at the table was dumbfounded as they listened to the boy sing for the first time. Then they all looked to Isshin, "What?!" he questioned their stare. "We Kurosaki's have the voices of angels!" he affirmed, as Ichigo finished this song, and went on into another.

"This song is for all those sassy souls out there, I'm just sayin' … we've all had or wanted that one **'Bad Girlfriend'**," Ichigo shouted. With him on stage, he had nearly everyone out on the floor. Rukia noticed that they were all trying to vie for his attention. With a deafening cheer, by the last verse there was apparently more than one girl who wanted to be the future, Ex-Ms. Kurosaki… the guests gave their applause and Ichigo went into the final chorus.

While Ichigo was finishing the song, Rangiku thought of something else to add, "Hmmm, why don't we have Kurosaki-kun join too?" The others at the table were weary at first but when Isshin told them, _'of course __**his son**__ could hold his liquor,_' all but Byakuya agreed.

But it was Ichigo's next comment that had the table paying him attention. "Alright, alright, alright, don't hurt yourselves" Ichigo spoke to the girls that were trying to get at him from the platform. "Imma dedicate this last one, to the freaks planning on a **'Sick and Twisted Affair'** tonight." Byakuya lifted a brow at the comment. Hisagi stuttered, Kisuke almost choked on his sake, Isshin burst out laughing, Rangiku giggled, Izumi actually blushed, and Rukia's eyes widened when the table turned to look at her.

"Why is everyone staring at me!?" the petite raven-haired Shinigami squealed, leading the table in another round of laughter. "No, really why is everyone looking at me?"

"Honey, have you not noticed that boy glances in your direction," Rangiku stated.

Rukia didn't notice, but the thought made her cautious. _'Rukia, do your best not to leave my side'_ he said to her. _'I trust you, to make sure I have a good time tonight'_, _Oh My God! Was Ichigo hitting on her!?_ When Ichigo finished his set, Rangiku called him over. After asking him to join, and explaining the game to him, he looked at all the faces present at the table. He looked like he was just about to decline when his eyes landed on one person. "Alright, I'll give it a whirl." _'He __**did**__ just look in my direction!'_ Ichigo then took a seat beside Rukia, still having his shirt open, exposing his chest.

They looked at each other, and she blushed. Ichigo was so not into her, there was no way. Dismissing the thought, she whispered in Ichigo's ear. "The plan is to 'loosen up' nii-sama, but what these people don't know, is that he can hold his liquor." She giggled, "I had no idea Urahara-san, knew so much about my brother, but I'm finding out so many things I never knew."

Ichigo smiled at her. Then he was looking at the contestants, "But hey!? Am I the only human here?!" when they all nodded he complained, "Nope, not fair, you're all full blown Shinigami, you guys probably can't even get toasted!"

"Well Kurosaki-kun," chimed in Rangiku. "This particular sake will have anyone of us crying in the morning. But yea, we should add a few more humans to the mix. How funny will they be when they can't stand up later? Hahaha!" With that, the game commenced adding four more players to the mix, Tatsuki, Uryū, Sado and Renji.

Byakuya had finally reached his 5th cup, and it was all Urahara's doing! The sneaky man gave away his secrets, without a care. And why is Kurosaki Ichigo sitting next Rukia unclothed!? Well at least he knew that he didn't have to deal with this singing nonsense after this go around. He'd just have to bare it, as Rukia continued the game. He reached into the hat and pulled out the strip of paper. "**'I'm Sexy and I know It'**? What kind of song is that?" Byakuya questioned.

"It's a song…about me," Isshin announced as he stood up. As part of the game, if your song came up you could sing along as a duet if you wanted too. Apparently, Isshin wanted to. Byakuya knew full well, who and what the man standing next to him on stage was. First off, his house kept the ancient records in their possession, as part of their duty to the Soul King and Seireitei. But most importantly, Shiba Isshin was the captain of squad 10, who had disappeared nearly 20 years ago. He recognized the languorous captain once he saw him, and he knew that this man was also the Reiō's son. No matter how nonchalant, Shiba Isshin might act; it was Byakuya's duty, to respect the direct line to the Soul King. Of course, now he knew where Kurosaki Ichigo attained his insolence.

"Byakuya-bo! You're doing it wrong!" Kisuke yelled from the table. He gave the obnoxious man next to him a stern look, but to the shopkeeper he gave him his contemptible 'Byakuya-snarl'. Byakuya refused to wiggle! It was undignified. The rules to this ridiculous game said he had to sing, not dance! Because of his refusal, Isshin yelled to Urahara to do the dancing for him. This had both males turning in rhythmic circles, and they actually shook their rears at the crowd. He was contented to get off the stage, when the first wave of vertigo hit him. But he never let on that he was getting dizzy.

"I never… got caught unawares of a hollow attack," this was Uryū, who wanted to 'get back' at Tatsuki, when he was made to sing **'I'm a Bitch'** on stage.

"Hmm," Tatsuki said and reached into the hat. Then she smiled and gave Uryū, a raspberry.

Tatsuki had picked **'Halo'**, Rukia's song. And the petite Shinigamiwanted to go up with her. Rukia picked this song for the one person who has always been there for her. Even though for the first 50 years they were together, and he tried to be cold. He was distant with her all that time because it must have hurt to be around someone who looked so much like his dead wife. But he took her into his home, making sure she wanted for nothing. Rukia came to understand that Byakuya was just trying to fulfill his promise to Hisana, to make sure she was taken care of. She realized he did do that, in spades. He struggled with that decision to allow her to be executed, she understood that. But when he took the blow for her on Sōkyoku Hill, it was then that her feeling for her brother started to changed. She still respected him, and feared him. But she couldn't seem to look at him with the eyes of a sister. Rukia never really could before, but after that, it was impossible. She has had to fight her feeling over the last few years, and she would continue to do so, but for this one moment, she wanted to let him know. It wouldn't be shameful, to express it in song, would it?

Byakuya listened to his sister and her angelic voice hum over the MIC. He liked listening to her song, even if the song seemed to be aimed at Kurosaki Ichigo. She could make the Kuchiki clan proud if the elders heard her. And considering what he knew now of the ruffian former Ryoka, Rukia could do worse than the heir apparent to the Reiō's throne. Byakuya knew very well, that Rukia and Ichigo had a special bond and fondness for each other; well it seemed everyone knew of it. And now it would seem he'd have no real choice in the matter, if she did decide it would be Kurosaki. The tightness in his chest at the thought almost had him recoiling. After the first year adopting Rukia, Byakuya knew it was a mistake. He had noble reasons for doing it, and he fought with his clansmen to make it happen, but he had no idea the toll it would take on his heart. So for 50 years, he hardened his heart against those violet eyes, and her small frame. He would fulfill his promises, make sure Hisana's sister was taken care of, and die the lonely death he deserved. He called Rukia his sister to any who asked, and he was vehemently proud to do so. But he never thought of her as such, not once. When did his pride for her, change to passionate love Byakuya was not sure. What he did know was that at 50 years, he has loved one woman more than he has any other. Interesting… Rukia eyes kept stealing brief glances his way whenever she sang the chorus. No, it has to be the sake, she would not think of him as anything other than her fearsome brother.

With thoughts of him swimming in her head, Rukia swayed on the stage to the rhythm of the song. She was doing her best not to look in Byakuya's direction, but whenever she came to the chorus, she couldn't help but feel compelled to let him know who this song was for, with her eyes. At the conclusion, the restaurant cheered for her. At her table, everyone was standing hooting about her heart felt song. The only person not to mention a thing was her brother, but she expected nothing less from him. When Rukia went to sit, she asked Byakuya very quickly, "I hope nii-sama doesn't think I shamed the family singing such a song."

Dear Kami! Her violet eyes were dark with emotion, as she spoke to him. "You did not put the Kuchiki name to shame with the song, this game however is another matter altogether." Byakuya looked away before he could see the reaction to his comment. Rukia's lips trembled, but she remained quiet. She knew he'd say something like that. It wasn't that he was trying to be mean; he just wanted things done in a decorous manner.

Sado was next to sing and no one at the table could tell whether or not he liked the song he picked. But he went up on that stage and sang the hell out of **"One More Night."** Ichigo leaned over and asked Rukia to dance again, which she agreed to do. She did think at this point she might have to have a word with Ichigo about his unexpected behavior. So while they danced to the racy song she asked, "Em Ichigo? You're not hitting on me tonight by any chance are you?" she had to blush with even the thought of it.

Ichigo gave her a confused look, "Midget! I can't see you as anything other than a friend." He stopped dancing for a second as he thought about what he said and then added, "It's not that you're not good-looking or anything, I'm just into someone else."

Rukia laughed, "I'm not offended you idiot! It's just that everyone thinks you have the hotts for me!" When she said this, they both turned to the table and saw just about everyone there smiling and hooting at them. Well two people were not, one of them being Byakuya of course.

"Ha! Good, let them think what they want," Ichigo told her. "It might be just the thing I need to either have the courage to go for what I really want, or finally back down." Rukia was a little confused by his comment, but didn't let it bother her.

Uryū needed to play a few regular songs for his set, so Rukia gathered her friends to dance with her and Ichigo. She could feel her brother's gaze on her the whole time. _'Oh, no, I must be doing something wrong again!'_ she thought to herself.

"This music seems rather inappropriate, for a noble to be dancing in such a way to," Byakuya expressed at the table.

"Oh, c'mon Kuchiki-kun, it's all just for fun," Isshin retorted. "Besides, after all that my son has had to go through the past year, I'm glad to see him finally out and having a good time." Byakuya still didn't like the way the substitute Shinigami was putting his hands all over his sister. It was indecent!

After the DJ's set was done, the group of young people came back to the table. It seemed that the sake was taking its toll out on them. Then Ichigo began to hum the lyrics to a song. Rukia actually knew them, and sang along with Ichigo. They were joined in by Uryū, Sado, Renji, and Tatsuki. All of them were swaying and singing until Byakuya asked what song they were singing. They all turned to him and in unison yelled **"The Scientist"**! Then they all giggled and laughed unabashedly.

Ichigo hung his arms over Renji and Rukia when he said, "Oh my God, I love you!" and thumped his head on Rukia's shoulder.

Before her brother could make something out of it, Rukia lifted his head off and yelled, "Oi, Ichigo! It's your turn," she laughed and shook her head.

Ichigo lifted his head and shook it. "I never… wanted to kiss someone, inappropriate for me," he said, and nearly everyone at the table took a swing of the sake. "Guess that one is universal," he laughed. Rukia blushed brightly, from the warmth of the sake or the fact that she wanted to kiss the man standing beside her, she wasn't sure. However, she did notice that Byakuya too, had drunk down a cup.

With Urahara Kisuke singing the next song, and being rather vulgar in his movements, Byakuya sat down now. He was not going to feel good in the morning. His head was spinning like the song the pervert was singing. He turned his head to the woman beside him, and began having those inappropriate thoughts that snuck up on him from time to time. He just couldn't stop those images from collecting in his mind at the moment. Rukia spread naked on his futon. Rukia with her arms open for him. Rukia moaning, and whining his name as he gave her pleasure. Rukia's face just before it would… Byakuya's thoughts were interrupted by the Reiō's grandson leaving the table and running for the restroom. Guess he should thank that little lout, for bringing him out of his contemplations before he embarrassed himself. When Urahara finished, he and Yoruichi came off the stage. The former captain sat back down in his chair, looking rather tipsy. Renji retrieved Ichigo from the bathroom and the game continued.

"I never… had a hollow in my soul," Renji took the cheap shot at Ichigo.

"Wow… just, wow… well, fuck you too, Renji," both men laughed at Ichigo's comment. The hat was passed to him, and when he pulled out the name of the song, he slammed his head into the table.

"What!? What song is it!?" Rukia complained. The others at the table began to complain as well, when he didn't want to show it. But he finally did and everyone roared in laughter. Even Byakuya's lips lifted slightly at Ichigo's embarrassment.

"Hahaha, that's the one I put in," Rangiku cheered, as she stood to go to the stage, pulling the boy out of his chair and onto the platform with her. The song began to play, and Ichigo began to prance on the stage, with his hands on his hips and swinging them side to side. When the words of the song came forth, there was another uproarious bout of laughter from the table. **"Single Ladies."** Ichigo must have decided to go with it because the guests were cheering him on. Rukia, Tatsuki, and Izumi joined the flock of women that had surrounded the platform area. The most laughable point in his dance was the ass spanking both Rangiku and Ichigo preformed towards the end.

"How utterly disgraceful," was the only comment to come from Byakuya. Meanwhile the other men at the table began to cry, with merriment. Heh, no way would his sister put herself through such scandalous and dishonorable movements. But Byakuya was just about to get a rude awakening, after everyone returned, when the song completed.

"I never… lost my power," Renji shamelessly jabbed at, Rukia, Uryū, and Ichigo, and all three had to take a swig. He also jabbed at Isshin though he didn't even realize it, until he saw the former captain drink down his cup. But he went on, "That's Rukia's 5th! Grab the hat, hahaha!"

Rukia pulled out **"Falling Inside the Black,"** which happen to be Ichigo's song. "Alright, now this I can jam to," Ichigo laughed. "C'mon Rukia!" and the little raven-haired Shinigami was on stage with the redhead. "Listen, this is a really easy song, just sing the chorus and follow me," he told her. Rukia nodded her head, trusting that Ichigo wouldn't do anything too much to embarrass her. But Ichigo sang the song as if it were meant for her, and grabbed her. Twirling and pulling Rukia into his arms and dipping her during the chorus, he rocked his hips to the beat of the drums and swayed them while he held her. She saw the bright light coming from the table and knew Ichigo went too far in pushing her brother's limits. She moved him out of the way of the Hadō blast, Ichigo was still oblivious. So she kept her smile up, even though she knew she had to be brick red.

* * *

**A/N: Songs mentioned in this fic, are the sole property of their respective owners.**


	2. p 2 Blame it On The Alcohol

**A/N: (FxM) **LEMON****

**Songs in this Chapter:  
One More Night by Maroon 5  
The Scientist by Coldplay  
Single Ladies by Beyoncé  
Falling Inside the Black by Skillet  
Listen To One Story by Okiayu Ryōtarō & Orikasa Fumiko**

* * *

Chapter 6: Page 2: Blame it on the Alcohol…

Byakuya saw the impudent child grab and hold onto Rukia, and then he proceeded to grind into her from behind! _'I don't care that he's the Soul King's grandson, this I cannot allow!'_ he thought, then cast Hadō #4 at Ichigo's head. Rukia moved the boy out of the way just in time, and the pervert seemed to yell something at him. He turned his eyes to the outlaw Shinigami.

"You can't just go tossing around Hadō like that, in a place like this," Kisuke spoke in a very calm and serious tone.

When they got off the stage, both Byakuya and Kisuke were staring each other down. But Rangiku had picked Byakuya's song** "Listen To One Story"** from the list and she gently and playfully pulled him to the stage. Rukia knew the other FukuTaichō was also getting her brother out of the situation, and she was grateful. When Urahara Kisuke radiated that kind of reiatsu, people found themselves having trouble breathing. The music played and Rukia heard Rangiku singing the sorrowful lyrics of this particular song. Then the beat picked up and Byakuya sang with such beauty it brought tears to her eyes. When Ichigo asked her to dance, and she guardedly agreed.

Byakuya did not even want to play this game, nor sing the ridiculous songs these, hooligan's chose. It was Byakuya's belief that with the exception of Rukia, all of these people needed lessons in propriety. At least his song was respectable and did not involve too many tone changes or movement at all for that matter. It also had a simple message; that two hearts should following their emotions, and to believe and trust in only the heart. He wanted very much for Rukia to believe, and trust in him. They finished the duet, and Byakuya stepped from the stage. Walking quietly over to the table, he stated that he would be taking his leave of the group. He could not stay here anymore, with the boy fawning over Rukia, and him, expected not do something about it. Byakuya pulled Shiba Isshin off to the side for a minute.

"I understand we have a difference in opinion, when it comes to suitability. However, that being said I trust my sister to make the right decisions when it comes to how she should want to live and who she wants to live a life with," he began. "So, if Kurosaki Ichigo intends to pursue my sister, I hope that you at least can have him go through the proper channels."

Isshin gave Byakuya, a baffled look before he answered, "Kuchiki Taichō," now Isshin spoke with all the propriety the head of the Kuchiki clan could expect of the son of the Reiō. "From what I understand, my son has absolutely no desire or designs on your sister. Other than her friendship, of course." Isshin must have seen Byakuya's surprise, because he felt the need to add, "I know for a fact, my son's attentions lay elsewhere." Then Isshin pointed to a laughing figure at the table they had spent the night with, in gaiety. Byakuya didn't think he could stand on his own anymore. This bit of knowledge was too much for the 6th division captain to process. Byakuya swayed slightly on his feet, and then Isshin called his sister to him. "Rukia-chan, your brother needs to go to the room. Please see him there." Nothing more was said, as Rukia walked Byakuya to the guestroom at the hotel.

Did Byakuya have to have the best suite? Luckily, this one happened to be on the 1st floor of the hotel. "Nii-sama, please, I know you have better poise then this," Rukia stated to the man, she had no idea why Byakuya had finally lost his composure. Something that Isshin said mixed with all that sake must have pushed Byakuya too far.

"Rukia? What are your feelings toward, the Kurosaki boy?" he had to know what her thoughts were. There was no way he would allow Kurosaki to insult his sister's feelings, by taking up with **_that_** person.

"Ichigo? I like him and he was the first person to befriend me when I first came to the world of the living," she told Byakuya. He stumbled while they walked to his suite, so Rukia placed a hand to his chest to keep him steady. "Nii-sama, what's all this about?" making a quick turn they reached the room. "Oh, nii-sama, I need the key for the door." Byakuya reached into his pants pocket where he kept the card-like key for the room. His hand kept slipping as he sought out the keyhole. So Rukia reached for his hand. "Sorry nii-sama, I'll get it, ok?" She took the key and opened the door. Then they made their way into his room, with the door closing of its own accord behind them.

Byakuya stood back from his sister when they were in the middle of the suite. His hands were holding her at her shoulders, and a distance. In her beautiful violet eyes, he saw concern for him. "Rukia, I need to know if you think a match will come of your involvement with Kurosaki Ichigo. That is what this is about." Her cheeks went red, and her breathing seemed to get heavy.

Rukia was stunned, even her own brother, thought she had feelings for Ichigo! This made her slightly incensed. Byakuya was the one person who should know at least this about her. That she could possibly fall for a child was ridiculous! She heaved a long drawn out breath, and let it go just a deeply. Then she did something she never thought she'd have the courage or insanity to do. Rukia pushed her brother backwards, and he fell to the bed behind him. "What a preposterous notion! Ichigo is an infant!"

She was pacing the floor in front of the bed as she rattled off all the reasons it was outlandish of him to even, contemplate the idea. Byakuya didn't hear what she said past, Ichigo was an infant, and he couldn't. All he could focus on was his dear sweet Rukia, didn't love Ichigo! But wait… did that mean someone else had her heart? He needed to know this too, and now was the only time he'd ever have the nerve to ask and find out. "Then Rukia," he called and interrupted her tirade, "is there someone you do have a fondness for? Someone you might wish to make a match out of?" After he said those words, he dropped his head to the mattress of the western style bed. He didn't think he could look at her say someone else's name.

"Huh?" she was dumbstruck. _'Did nii-sama want to get rid of her?'_ she thought. The elders must be putting him up to this, to get the distasteful Rukongai street rat out of their estates. "There is no one I care about, or wish to be pleased with me more, than Byakuya nii-sama!" she declared and bowed at him from the end of his bed. She didn't think it sounded too outlandish, other than the knowledge that she loved him; her statement was perfectly reverent and obedient. She remained like that kowtowed, waiting for his response. She didn't expect his next actions.

Byakuya was so elated when he heard those words come from her; he thought he must be dreaming again. So he rose from his position and sat on the end on the bed, resting his hands to her shoulders as she prostrated herself before him. When she didn't lift her face to him, he placed a hand under her chin. He got to look at her now, with her flushed cheeks, and reverent features. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, no longer able to hold back this little bit of affection for her.

"Nii-sama?" she questioned. Byakuya would never touch her in such a way. _It's the sake, he's not himself now._ "Let me help you, get to bed." She rose from her knees, while his hands fell from her cheek and shoulder.

Alone in this room, away from elders, away from responsibilities, and away from that bothersome boy, Byakuya leaned forward into Rukia's embrace. When his hands fell to her waist, Byakuya pulled her in close to him, and took a deep breath. She smelled like lemon and coconut.

"Nii-… Nii-sama?" Rukia questioned again, but she didn't want to push her luck too much. Byakuya never held her, even when she grieved over Shiba Kaien, Kuchiki Byakuya was as distant as he ever was. This man before her seemed delicate, like he could be broken. Rukia wanted nothing more than to make him feel better. Even though she questioned his touch, she didn't want him to let go. She felt so shameless in that moment.

Byakuya looked up at the woman facing him, and could think of nothing more right, then her here in his arms. "Rukia, don't call me that right now," he declared.

Byakuya's eyes were no longer a cold steel grey, there was a fire brewing in them now. Rukia wasn't sure what she just heard, all she thought was _'he really was slammed'_. But she liked the feel of his arms around her. Rukia elevated her hands to Byakuya's shoulders, "Nii-sama," she began gently, "I have always thought of you as a formidable man." Rukia's fingers boldly grazed, the perfectly flawless cheeks, to thread into his long glossy black locks. "But right now, for the first time, I can take care of you, like you have always taken care of me." Wow, she loved the feel of this dark hair in her hands! Rukia didn't want to let go, but she had to, Byakuya was completely drunk and he doesn't even know what he's saying. That was what Rukia thought, until she was lifted off her feet and brought down to her back on the bed. "Nii-!"

"I just told you, not to call me that, Rukia; must you always be so impudent?" Byakuya was now propped up, on his forearm, against the mattress, and his other hand supporting the rest of his weight, while leaning across Rukia. His face was so close to her now, Byakuya could feel her gasps caressing his neck. Shivers of excitement reached from his chest to his belly, sending jolts of exhilaration down his legs. She was the most beautiful he's ever seen her, with her arms tossed over her head, from being drawn down onto the bed, they framed her glowing features. Byakuya looked into Rukia's eyes and saw something akin to desire. Could she? Did she? A multitude of emotions and thoughts flooded his mind, he had to clear it. So he lifted himself from his position and turned from her. "I'm sorry, Rukia."

Rukia didn't know what to do. She shifted herself up, and bent her knees to sit on her ankles. She crawled her way slowly over to where Byakuya sat and reached a hand out, but she dropped it before it could touch his unbent back. "Nii- em, Bya-, Kuch-?" she growled slightly at her frustration. With his statement from before, Rukia had no idea what to even call him now. But she worried that his statement, meant he didn't want her to be a part of his family anymore. "Please, talk to me. I do not know what you need me to do for you. How can I make things better?" This time when she reached her hand out to him, she connected with his back. When he didn't object to her touch, she reached up with her other hand and brought both arms around his shoulders. "Please allow me to continue to call you brother, I can't think of my life without you in it!" Rukia leaned her chin on her arm that still held Byakuya about his shoulders. As she leaned in her chest made contact with his upper back, and she could hear a hiss come from him. She pushed him too far, she was about to lose everything!

Byakuya placed a hand to the one at his neck, when he felt her small breasts skim against his back; he couldn't hold back the pleasured whistle from escaping his lips. "Rukia, you have to leave," he told her. Byakuya didn't know how much more of this he could take. Right now, he was holding himself back as much as possible, even while his head was swimming with the amount of liquor he'd consumed. He turned towards her then, and her head was bowed once again.

"I understand," she said, her voice trembling with emotion. Rukia was holding back her tears; she couldn't let him see her weakness. She made to leave, when Byakuya pulled her back.

"What is it that you understand?" he questioned.

Looking into his heated eyes, Rukia couldn't hold back those tears any longer, "I have shamed you, and the Kuchiki name, in some way, for the last time. I will not fight your decision. Thank you, for all you have done for me all these years," she cried, as Byakuya drew her in close. He lifted her by the chin and brushed his lips over hers. They fell backwards onto the bed again. Her sobbing began to subside, and her eyes opened briefly, before closing them again at the feel of his soft lips on hers. A hand still gripped in his, she was trapped between the mattress and the hard body above her. "Mmm," she moaned when Byakuya's tongue slipped over her lips. Byakuya slid the hand which held hers, down her arm, curling around her shoulder.

"Rukia, I told you to leave because," Byakuya breathed out a long sigh, placed his forehead to hers, and then continued. "Because right now, I am not the head of the Kuchiki clan," he caressed a finger down her cheek. "I am not your brother," he kissed both her eyelids. "I am just a man," he bent his head and kissed her neck. '_And I can't be alone with the woman, who has had me captivated for so long,_' he thought but stopped himself from revealing. Then he heard Rukia's faint voice in his ear.

Rukia stopped thinking, how could she when the man she has loved for such a long time, was touching, and kissing her like this. "Please, tell me this dream will last forever," she whispered without thought. She only realized she said the words out loud when Byakuya stopped his caresses, and lifted his eyes to hers. "I'm sorry, please forgive my disgraceful remarks," Rukia begged and tried to cover her beet red cheeks, but Byakuya's arms were stopping her.

She wanted him? She wanted him, to touch her? To kiss her? '_There is no one I care about, or wish to be pleased with me more, than Byakuya nii-sama_' was there more to that statement then Rukia let on? "Rukia," he breathed her name against her lips. Her eyes shut again and Byakuya felt her shiver.

That's it; there was no stopping this now. Byakuya's mouth was on hers again, and he thrust his tongue forward. Rukia was accepting and reciprocating a response, as her tongue tangled with his. When Byakuya released her arms, Rukia slid them up his sides, to reach his back. Byakuya rolled her so she was now atop him, while still holding her close. Sitting up, never leaving her lips, his hand floated up to the zipper at the back of her neon pink bridesmaid dress. He painstakingly worked it down and slipped his hands into the back of it, rolling the single strap off her shoulder. Byakuya gently tugged the top of Rukia's dress down. He would do what he could now, not to frighten her away. After all this time, to finally have her and have her wanting, he did not want her thinking too hard.

Rukia liked the slow pace Byakuya was taking with her. She was afraid he would stop if things went too fast, and the last thing she wanted right now was for him to stop. She would deal with the consequences later. Rukia loosened the blue tie; Byakuya had worn, and carefully unbuttoned his shirt. Her hands encountered the skin at his chest and felt the muscles there quiver, as a soft groan escaped his throat.

After Rukia skimmed the jacket and shirt off him, Byakuya brought his hands to her chest as he grasped her small breasts. They fit perfectly in his hands, and were softer than the finest silk ever to grace his palms. Her soft gasps chanted in his ear, and her lemon coconut scent, wafted into his nostrils, causing him to fall ever further under her spell. He did not know what the consequences were going to be for this one moment of bliss, but right now Byakuya did not care. For this one moment, he would pay whatever the penalties if it meant he could have Rukia as he has always wanted her. Here in his arms, loving him.

"Nii-sama," her whimper was intoxicating, and he liked the way her voice pronounced his status, even if he didn't feel like her brother. The tremble and rapture in her words and gasps drove him forward. He could think of nothing but Rukia making those sounds for him, because of him, and about him.

A ripping echo, reverberated in the large room, as Byakuya tore away the last of Rukia's dress. She was now naked atop him, save for the panties barring his full exploration.

Rukia didn't allow the destroyed dress to dissuade her from her course. She swayed her hips on Byakuya's evident erection, causing her own center to quiver and become slick. She wanted him inside; she could not wait any longer.

Byakuya couldn't wait any longer; he had to be inside this invigorating woman. He pushed her panties to the side exposing her wet hub to his scrutiny, and unfastened his pants to release his own desire to her. Rukia slid her smooth and warm core over Byakuya's length before she sunk down onto him.

Both Shinigami's cried in ecstasy as the feel of finally being one took over. After the initial surprise of this intimate act, Rukia lifted herself on her thighs while bowed over the man beneath her, and rocked her hips slowly. Byakuya pulled her forward to claim her lips as she slid herself up and down in exquisite ecstasy. With their tongues entangled in a love game mimicking their bodies, Rukia began viciously taking Byakuya, to a new realm of pleasure. He grabbed her hips slowing her pace, so this delight lasted longer for both of them. With the pleasure mounting, Byakuya was not sure this would be long enough, and then Rukia shuddered around him. The feel of her inner walls gripping at him, took away any thought of slowing this down, so grabbing her hips, he impaled her rapidly to heighten her orgasm.

Rukia's head was tossed back as the orgasm over took her. Never had she felt so blissful, or wanted in her entire existence. The feel of Byakuya under her, and penetrating her was like being in total control and out of control at the same time. She raked her nails down his chest as the pleasure he gave her intensified. And though she marked him he didn't protest, in fact he relished in her volatile response. And as he pumped into this petite and beautiful woman, she repeated the name she has always called him, "Nii-sama!"

He wasn't sure if it was her shouts of pleasure, or her calling out to him, or the sudden intense feel of her gripping his cock tightly with her inner walls, but with her final cry to nii-sama, he couldn't hold back his own release. He pulled the small raven haired woman above him, close to his chest, and rolled her over one more time. Penetrating her from above, Byakuya drove deeper into Rukia. Her nails now scraped down his back, drawing out small droplets of blood, as again she called out with his final hard and long thrust, "Nii-sama! Hah, Byakuya, I love you!" he disintegrated at her words. _All that was him, was now in all that was her, she would control and command his heart from this moment forward. No matter the situation, or the circumstance, nor the occurrence or event, whatever comes she would rule over him. 'That is how much I love you, Rukia,'_ he thought but dare not express, as he gripped her waist and emptied himself into her womb.

Byakuya was depleted and dazed as he removed himself from her and rolled to the side. One arm still held Rukia beneath her neck, and he pulled her to him. She must have been exhausted as well, because no sooner had Byakuya cradled Rukia to him, she was sleeping soundly in the safety of his arm. That's when he looked down and saw not only had he done the unthinkable by taking his sister in a most crude manner, but he hadn't even removed his pants completely! Byakuya gently detached Rukia from his embrace, and with a swimming head, finished removing his garments and had hers sent to be mended. It was in the bathroom while he attempted to clean himself up from the encounter that he realized just how much more grave his situation really was. On the cotton, white washcloth was a moderate streak of virginal blood. _'Dear Kami! What have I just done!?'_

* * *

"Dress, we leave for Seireitei shortly," Byakuya told Rukia when she awoke the next morning. He stood at the window far from the bed Rukia lay in now. It looked as if that's where he'd spent the remainder of the night.

Now sober and within her rational mind, the events of the previous evening replayed in her mind and her face grew warm with embarrassment. "I need to retrieve-,"

"Gather what you need from your room," he interrupted. "We can return the Gigais to Urahara's Shop." Byakuya refused to look at Rukia as he spoke to her. "I expect to be leaving within the hour."

With that, he effectively shut her out and sent her on her way. After a brief encounter with Ichigo in the hall, Rukia returned to her room gathered her few belongings and was ready for their early return to Seireitei.

* * *

**The Kuchiki Manor…**

Byakuya needed time to think, before he could face his sister. He'd committed an unspeakable act, against her, and against the Kuchiki clan. After returning to Seireitei, and sending her home first, Byakuya was to inebriated to do much thinking the night before. Byakuya sought solace in the one thing that would remain forever constant through his life. He meditated with Senbonzakura.

Byakuya entered his inner world, with its lush green landscape. He was standing in a field of fertile green and high uncut grass. In the distance were sakura trees lined into 4 rows. Two rows on each side of a graveled path, leading to a portico. The portico itself was of dark wood and roofed over with terra cotta plates. It lay over a large pond teaming with dozens of koi. The sakura trees blew on a veiled breeze, sending dozens of its petals across the landscape. At the end of the portico, stood an armored man, and though Byakuya could not see them for this distance away, he knew that the piercing blue eyes behind the samurai mask held a look of serenity and tranquility. Byakuya walked under the portico and his long strides carried him swiftly to the Zanpakutō spirit.

"You know why I've come to you," Byakuya spoke straightforwardly to the samurai.

"Of course, Kuchiki-sama," Senbonzakura replied back just as pragmatically as his master. "And the resolution you seek is simple. You also know the answer, though you refuse to see it." Even with Byakuya's cool mannerisms, Senbonzakura could always see past the façade. So when Byakuya's features gave a brief puzzled expression, he elaborated. "While we loved Hisana, we both know, she never returned that love truly. She was forever grateful for our love, but with her heart forever lost to her sister, she couldn't give us back what we needed."

Byakuya contemplated Senbonzakura's remarks, coming to the same conclusion. "I understand what you say. Now though, I have lost my own heart to the same woman."

"Yes, we have," the samurai expressed. "We are forever tied to her. Sode no Shirayuki, has been mine for far longer than you have had Rukia. We have been waiting for you to open the gate for us."

This news set Byakuya back, for a brief moment. "You and Sode no Shirayuki have… a fondness, for each other?" It was a stupid question, he knew that. Senbonzakura all but said that to him, but he needed to hear his Zanpakutō speak the words.

Removing the mask of his helmet, Senbonzakura revealed his face to Byakuya. While he has seen the face of Senbonzakura before, never had Byakuya seen such fierce possessiveness in those eyes. Eyes that were the brightest blue, and his features, that maintained a striking resemblance to Byakuya's own face.

He turned from Byakuya then, and looked out from the open air portico to view a large koi, fly from below the surface of the lake, into the sky. It was as if it was saying to both men, '_You guys are too serious, step back and let life claim you_.' Then it was back into the clear blue waters of this magnificent setting.

Byakuya felt the koi's message, as well as Senbonzakura's, and realized he was just like that. Even though he had denied his feeling for Rukia, and continuously pushed her away, less he gave into those emotions. He was the koi, running away through the air to escape something that was never going to let him leave. No matter what he tried, Rukia would pull him back to her. And without her, he couldn't even breathe. Closing his eyes at that recognition, he felt an incredible calm wash over him. Everything became clear in that moment and he knew what it was he had to do. Both he and Senbonzakura exchanged a glance, and he nodded to his Zanpakutō as he left his inner world.

He visited his parents' graves, and spoke with them. He wasn't sure what it was he was looking for in coming to them. Perhaps it was for forgiveness for breaking another promise, in falling in love with Rukia who was not only his adopted sister, but the sister of his dead wife Hisana. Or perhaps condemnation for those same reasons. He had contemplated visiting the vigil he'd had of Hisana, but then thought better of that, while he had loved Hisana, it was in no way a comparison to what he felt for Rukia. And he just felt, it would be too much of an insult to bring this problem to her.

He arrived at the Kuchiki manor, and went straight to his wing. Byakuya then removed the night's clothing, and put on his house kimono. Removing the kenseikan from his hair, the opulent black strands floated down his back and framed his face. Inhaling deeply, he made his way to Rukia's wing and quarters. Byakuya hesitated for a second, before he knocked lightly on her door.

Rukia heard the knock come from her door, and knew it was Byakuya. He'd finally come to pass judgment on her. Kneeling, she went to the floor as soon as she disconnected from her mattress. Rukia gave her permission for her brother to enter, and there prostrated again before him, she waited. Byakuya entered and circled her once before he spoke.

"Rukia ..."

* * *

**A/N: Songs mentioned in this fic, are the sole property of their respective owners.**


End file.
